


Hear Me Howl

by sanserif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed!Stiles, Eventual Sex, Everyone is slightly oblivious, M/M, Pack Feels, Protective!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanserif/pseuds/sanserif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that he's helping the pack when he goes after the witch threatening the town by himself. When he ends up cursed though, he could have just put the pack in even more danger. And himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this fic is set somewhere after season 2, but before the alpha pack. Just pretend Erica and Boyd were never captured and it's like the beginning of season one before the shit goes down with those two actually present. Also, Jackson is part of the pack.

Stiles knew it was a bad idea to go after the witch alone. He knew it, but he went anyway. That was just Stiles' way.

It wasn't really a selfish act. He wasn't just trying to be the hero. He was protecting his pack. The witch had some kind of strange power over supernatural creatures and with him and Alison being the only non-supernatural members of the pack, he put it upon himself to help them out a little. So what if Derek had told him to stay out of it, that he'd deal with it. Since when had Stiles ever listened to Derek, or anyone else for that matter?

So, there he was, in the middle of the forest just outside Beacon Hills, where the witch was apparently hiding out. Of course she was in the forest. Where else would a creepy old witch hide but a creepy old forest. Of course, for a while Derek was hiding in a creepy old forest, but he'd upgraded both his place and his personality in the last year or so that Stiles had known him. Not that he had a sunny personality now or anything, but he was less grumpy than when they'd first met. If you got him in the right mood, he actually spoke more than a few words per sentence.

But Stiles wasn't looking for Derek right now - in fact, he'd avoided him all day making preparations for tonight. Stiles looked down at the bag he was carrying in his fist. Sure, it didn't look like much, but the mountain ash inside would spread thinner than should be possible, as he knew from experience. He was the pack's mountain ash spreader - not a very glamorous job, but it allowed him access to the stuff, which certainly came in handy for trapping witches.

Speaking of. He was just coming up to the cabin she had taken over. It was small and looked like it could fall down if the wind blew right and exactly what Stiles had expected from the hag.

Taking a deep breath and hoping like heck the witch was actually inside the cabin and not taking a late night stroll through the forest, Stiles dipped his hand in the bag and started walking around the cabin, the steady flow of mountain ash trickling out of his hand comforting, particularly when he completed the circuit. He did a mandatory fist pump before composing himself.

"Hey, witch lady!" he shouted.

There was a thudding sound from inside the cabin then the door opened with a puff of smoke and a bang. Stiles swallowed and took a cautious step back from the line of ash. He watched closely as the smoke cleared and was startled to see flowing locks of flaming red hair, a slim, young body, pale, unblemished skin and a skin tight floor length gown of green silk. Not exactly the hag he'd been expecting. He swallowed again reflexively.

The witch eyed him with a blank face, standing on the small porch in all her gorgeous glory. "What is it you want, human?"

He cleared his throat before speaking, hoping that would keep the agitation from his voice. "I want you to leave my pack alone. I want you to leave this  _town_ alone."

The witch threw her head back and laughed, the sound more fitting to his imagination than her appearance. "Your  _pack_? You are human. You cannot have a pack."

Stiles bristled. It was a touchy subject with him. Isaac loved to remind him that he wasn't  _technically_ pack because he was human and couldn't  _really_ belong among wolves (and Lydia). Derek always told him to shut up, but he never really said otherwise and Stiles hated it.

"That doesn't matter. You need to leave. This town."

Her eyes narrowed and in the time he took to blink, she was suddenly at the edge of the mountain ash circle and her hair was billowing in a wind he didn't feel. He heard a crackle and realised that the movement of her hair was not natural and was in fact her power manifesting in the air around her. He was really starting to realise how out of his depth he was.

When she spoke again, her voice was low, quiet. "No one tells me what to do. Least of all the boy who runs with dogs." She smirked. "Or, at least, tries to. Bit hard keeping up when you're just _human_ _._ "

He glared right back at her at the low gab at his humanity. "I have you trapped, witch. If you don't leave, I'll come back here and make you leave." He put as much force into his voice as he could.

She laughed again. "You will make me leave?  _You_?"

"Yes, me. The boy who runs with  _wolves_." He put extra stress on the last word, annoyed that she'd called them dogs. "Wolves who have already faced a kanima and will have no trouble beating you."

"Is that so?" Her face changed abruptly, a smirk rising on her lips. And then she did something that scared the crap out of Stiles.

She stepped over the mountain ash line. Stiles took an automatic step back, eyes wide.

"Did you really think you could trap me with  _mountain ash_?" She took another step closer and he moved further away.

"I did think that, yes."

"Silly boy. Mountain ash is  _used_ by my kind. We cannot be trapped or harmed by it."

Stiles gulped audibly, scared more than he had been in a while. One of the victims that had been found had been skinned alive, the skin still missing - Deaton said that it'd probably been needed for some kind of spell. Stiles couldn't imagine what she'd do to him. The victim had been innocent and she done that to him. He'd just knowingly antagonised her. He was well and truly fucked.

The witch closed her eyes, opening her mouth and taking a deep breath. She smiled on the exhale, opening her eyes again to show him glowing purple irises. "I can taste your fear," she said, sounding as if she relished the flavour. "It's intoxicating." She took another step towards him and he took several more back, hitting a tree - of course he did. She swiftly followed him, stopping directly before him. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, faster than he could remember it being. "But don't worry. I'm not an unreasonable woman. I know that what you were doing here was to protect those you love." She lifted a hand to his face and he flinched back before she stroked down his cheek. "I understand that. What I am doing here is also for love." She stroked again, this time sifting her hands through his hair, which he'd grown out from his buzz cut. Then, suddenly, she fisted his hair and yanked on it, pulling his head back painfully. "But, I cannot let this go unpunished. So, the human boy that runs with  _dogs_ can join his beloved pack. I'm really doing you a favour. No more being left behind." She smiled sweetly. "Maybe one day I'll release you, but for now, I'd rather just seal this curse. Don't worry. You'll like this part." With that, she tugged him forward, pressing her supple lips against his own in a searing kiss. A tingling sensation ran through Stiles, starting at where she was kissing him and travelling through his body, leaving him slightly numb. Then the witch was letting go of him and stepping back and he was falling to his knees in the dirt, his vision fading.

The last thing he saw before his vision turned black was the witch walking away, he green gown trailing behind her. And then, nothing.

~

Derek was sitting alone in his loft, reading a book that he'd gotten second hand at a garage sale nearby when there was an odd scratching sound at his door. He looked up at the alarm light that should have gone off if there was an intruder, figuring it must be pack if it wasn't flashing since they knew the code. With a sigh, he set his book down and stood up to open the door.

When he did, there was no pack member at the door. Instead, there was a dog. A bright eyed border collie was sitting just outside his door and when he opened it it gave a whine and tilted its head to the side. Derek felt the corner of his mouth lift, momentarily forgetting the alarm and how it hadn't gone off without the code.

"Hey, buddy," he said to the dog, reaching out to pet it's head. He felt around the dog's neck. "No collar. I guess that means you're a stray then, huh?" The dog yipped in agreement, standing up and pushing it's head towards Derek, apparently to look him in the eyes. The dog's eyes were startlingly intelligent and Derek smiled at the creature. "Well, I guess you'd better come in then." He stood up and moved aside to see if the dog wanted entry. It stared up at him briefly before giving a huff of breath and stepping awkwardly into the loft.

Derek frowned, watching the dog walk wonkily into the room, claws clacking on the ground. It wasn't limping per se, but it certainly wasn't very agile on its feet, as if it were a newborn still getting used to walking. Derek shrugged before closing the door to his loft with a slam.

Looks like he just adopted a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the first chapter. If you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos. They're much appreciated, as are comments. In fact, comments are quite coveted. Anyway, until next time.


End file.
